Children of the Demon
by haruekisaragi
Summary: A baby was born in the hospital, his mother died during birth. A family adopts him not knowing of his ture origins until he is older. A girl with red eyes looks for her brother. Yusuke and the others have to stop this threat on Earth before it is too late
1. Chapter 1

Children of the Demon

-The Child-

The woman closed her eyes, she had just given birth to her son. Sadly the child had died. Her husband walked around his son was dead. "Excuse me sir." a woman said. "This child might do you some good, you see his mother died while giving birth to him. He's a very sweet boy he is." she said holding the baby boy in her arms. "Thank you so much." the man said. "Yui will be happy." he said looking at the boy.

---

"The child has been delivered?" the man asked. "Yes" the woman said.

"Good."

"Milord what do we do now?" the woman asked. "We wait."

---

The woman smiled. "Is this him?"

"Yes. This is our son. Kohaku." her husband said.

"Kohaku. It's perfect." Yui said smiling at her new born adopted son.


	2. The Birthday Party and the Mission

-The Birthday and Mission-

Yusuke sighed. "Kurama do know why you invited us to come along with you and your family to a kid's 5th birthday party?" he asked.

"Yes. There he is." Kurama said spotting the child with his mother. "Taijiya-san." Kurama said. Yui looked at Kurama, "Shuichi hello. Where's Shiori?"

"She's coming. These are my two friends, Urameshi Yusuke and Kuwabara Kazuma. Yusuke. Kuwabara-kun this is Taijiya Yui-san and her son Taijiya Kohaku." Kurama said. Yusuke smiled and looked at Kohaku, he wasn't looking at Kurama or them, his attention was on his nanny Miko Kikyou. Kikyou walked towards the house.

Kohaku's just had a blank expression on his face. "Kohaku look at Shuichi-nii-chan." Yui said. The 5 year old looked into Kurama's green eyes. "Hello Kohaku." Kurama said. Kohaku looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

_---_

"Princess, oh princess" a demon pixie said. "What is it?" a female said. She had long brown hair but her eyes could not be seen. "Milady what do we do?"

Waving her hand the girl saw the birthday party. A smirk on her face. "Send the dog. Have the nanny killed."

"Yes milady."

---

Kikyou sighed as she looked at the little boy named Kohaku, he was so strange. She turned and saw a puppy. "Hello there." she said.

The puppy looked at her with red eyes. Her brown orbs became glassy and dull. She got up and walked up the stairs.

---

Yusuke looked up at the sky. Something wasn't right. "Hey Kuwabara something's up. I smell death. Lots of it."

"You're crazy Urameshi."

Kurama looked at his two friends then turned and saw a girl in a long black dress with devil wings. She had brown hair. _"Youko."_

Kurama's eyes widened. "What?"

_"You live among humans how pathetic, soon my brother will know who he is. Everything is set. Oh yes, look up at the roof. I'm sure your demon side will enjoy a good hanging."_

Kurama was confused. "Kohaku! Look Kohaku."

Everyone looked up on the roof to see Kikyou with a rope around her neck. Kohaku's eyes were blank as he looked at her. "It's all for you." Kikyou said. She smiled then jumped. Everyone expect Yusuke, Kurama, Kohaku and Kuwabara screamed. She stopped just 5 feet from the ground, Yusuke grabbed a knife and ran into the house and cut the rope. Kuwabara caught Kikyou. "No..."

Kikyou was dead. Kohaku's father grabbed him and held him tight. "Don't look son. Don't look." he said. Kohaku's eyes were blank as always.

Kurama looked at the girl, she wasn't there. A soft evil laugh caught his attention. _"I told you you'd enjoy it. I can see it in your eyes, you love seeing humans die."_ she said then looked at Kuwabara. _"You're humans friend is annoying. I love it when animals do my dirty work."_

"Who are you?"

_"I am the daughter of Naraku. You're second worst enemy. My brother is the worst. Until we meet Youko-sama"_ the girl said then disappeared.

"What?"

"Shuichi!" Shiori said running over to him. "Hurry up. We're leaving." she said. "But..."

"Come on Shuichi!" she said. "Yes."

_"I am the daughter of Naraku. You're second worst enemy. My brother is the worst. Until we meet Youko-sama"_

---

"The time is here. Daughter." the demon said. The girl walked into the dark room wearing a black kimono and her red eyes glowed in the dark. "Yes Father?" she asked in dark tone. "I have mission for you."

"A mission?"

"Yes."

"Is Reiki included? You know I never go anywhere without her." she said. A smirk on her face. "Yes daughter. Reiki is included. You must go to the Human World and bring your brother back."

"Can I cause as much damage and death as I want?"

"Yes." She bowed and turned. "Wait."

"Yes?"

He tossed the two weapons towards her. Both were halberds. "When you find your brother give him his weapon."

She chuckled. "Yes Father." she said then left.

Next Chapter:

_"Sir your son isn't human. He's well...he's a demon born from a demoness." Botan said to Kohaku's father. "You're talking about child, let alone a human one no less."_

_"Sir he wants to kill your wife!" Yusuke said. _

_---_

_Kohaku looked at the animals. "What's wrong sweetie? Do the other kids hate you?" Yui asked._

_"They're all afraid of me." he said. "What?"_

_---_

_"Hello Kohaku. I'm Reiki. I'm your new nanny now. I know you're special." the 26 year old woman said. _

_"Reiki-san, can I tell you something?" Yui asked. _

_"Yes?"_

_"There's...there's something about Kohaku that's not right. When we were driving by a church he started feel cold, like ice. Then when we were at the zoo the animals. They were acting crazy as if they were scared of him."_

_"He's special. There's nothing wrong with that. Now is there?"_

_---_

_"The Spirit Detectives? You? A human? A 1/2 blood, A fire demon and a fox? How sweet, yet easy to kill." the girl said. "Die you pathetic excuses for demons!" she said then attacked them._

-The Red Eyed Demoness-


	3. The Red Eyed Demoness

-The Red Eyed Demoness-

_" Tokyo, Japan, a simple place for simple people. How stupid. Weak, pathetic beings. With a flick of your wrist, they die. Look at them. Laughing. Shopping. Playing with their silly little toys while we, the demons and demoness of the Underworld have to put up with some idiotic little toddler whose afraid of his own father. Well...soon. You'll join them, Youko"_

_Kurama looked at the weapon, it hit him_.

Green eyes shot open as sweat poured down the red haired boy's face. He panted rapidly as he looked out the window. It was still dark. Hell, it was 2:30 a.m. for goodness sake. He sighed. That girl... it had been four weeks since Kikyou's suicide and that girl's appearance. She was so strange, appearing out of nowhere and knowing who he was too.

Kurama then when back to sleep unaware of the person watching.

---

A figure stood on the roof of the building next to the Minamono household. Its long hair blew in the wind; a smaller figure about the size of a 1 foot doll was next to her. It was girl with devil wings and a tank top with a pair of thigh length shorts. She had a skull belt and boots with a skull on them. She also had a devil tail. Her hair was red in two short spiky ponytails. "Reiki follow him tomorrow and make sure he doesn't get out your sight. Understood?"

"Yes milady."

"You know I hate it when you disappoint me, so don't!"

"Yes." the fairy said then looked at Kurama as he slept._ Is that boy so powerful that the Mistress wants me to follow him? Mistress what are you thinking?_ Reiki thought then looked at her Mistress.

---

Yusuke sighed as he walked over to Kuwabara's house. Shizuru answered. "Hey." she said.

"Hey. Where is he?"

"Hold on. Kazuma get your ass out here! Yusuke's here." she said. Kuwabara came into the room. "What?"

"Come on dumbass." Yusuke said then walked off. "Wait up! Urameshi!"

Shizuru groaned. She shook her head. "Boys." she said then closed the door. Before it closed completely she felt something. "Something's wrong...what is it? Death? No...it's worse. Far worse. Yusuke. Kurama. Hiei. Kazuma. I hope you guys know what you're getting into?" she asked then closed the door. "Because...it's bad."

---

Kurama and Hiei stood in the park. Hiei looked up at the sky. "It's almost noon. Where the hell are those two idiots?"

"Be calm. I'm sure they'll come."

Reiki looked at Kurama from the sky. Ever since her mistress left she had been watching Kurama and that was from 2: 45 a.m. to now! _Mistress. Where are you?_

_---_

Kohaku looked at the sky. He then looked at the children as the looked over at him and laughed. He didn't care. When they picked on him or even touched him they suddenly felt sick or like they were going to die. The only thing they could do was stare at him and laugh. "Hey Taijiya." one boy said then touched him and then held his stomach. "What did you do?" the boy asked. Kohaku pushed him off of him. "Najihiro!" the boy's mother shouted and held him close. Kohaku walked over to the gorillas' cage. Yui walked over to Kohaku. "What's sweetie? Do the other kids hate you?" Yui asked.

"They're all afraid of me." he said. "What?"

The animals suddenly started hitting the glass. Yui looked up at the glass. She picked up Kohaku and held him close to her. "Attention everyone the animals are on a rampage. Please exit the zoo at once!" the man said over the intercom.

"Please--!" it was slashed in half. Sparks flaying everywhere. "Please get out. Yes. Run you ungrateful humans. The time is slowly approaching." the girl said then disappeared. Kohaku looked up where the girl was. _Familiar..._ he thought.

---

The girl walked around Tokyo, blending in with the crowd. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. "Hey cutie. Wanna have some fun?"

She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. She half shut her eyes and was a few millimeters away from his lips. "Die." she said then he when limp, her hand had pierced through his chest to his heart. Before he could scream she kissed him while pulling out his heart. He fell to the ground. She spat at the taste of a human's lips against hers. "How low of me. But...if I wanna have fun then I'll have some real fun." she said. _"Who are you?" _Kurama's question came into her head. She growled as her fang cut her lip drawing blood. "That fox. I'll show him." she said. She closed her eyes. _"Reiki, change of plans."_

_"Mistress?"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"At the park. The one with the sakura tree."_

_"Good. I take it the boy's still there?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good. Now find my brother and take the role of him new nanny. Those humans want him to be safe from harm."_

Reiki laughed through their mind link. _"Milady. I'll be there in a few minutes."_

_"Go now. I'll take your place."_

_"Thank you. Good bye Mistress."_

_"Later."_

The girl then disappeared again.

---

Yui looked out the window. The door bell rang. She opened it revealing a young woman no older than 26 years old with violet eyes and red hair. "Hello. My name is Reiki." she said.

"Hello Reiki-san. You're our new nanny?"

"Yes. Can I see him?"

"Of course."

"Now, where is your husband?" Reiki asked.

"Oh. Haru is at work. He's CEO of his company." Yui said.

Yui lead Reiki into the living room where Kohaku was looking at the black screen of the television. "He watches the screen?"

"Yes. He says that he can see people. People burning." Yui said.

Reiki nodded and turned to Kohaku. He looked at her, having felt her presence. He looked coldly at her.

"Hello Kohaku. I'm Reiki. I'm your new nanny now. I know you're special." the 26 year old woman said.

"Reiki-san, can I tell you something?" Yui asked.

"Yes?"

"There's...there's something about Kohaku that's not right. When we were driving by a church he started feel cold, like ice. Then when we were at the zoo... the animals. They were acting crazy as if they were scared of him."

"He's special. There's nothing wrong with that. Now is there?"

"No. Being special is perfect for him but like this?"

'Don't worry everything's fine."

Yui looked at Reiki. Fine? How was her son fine?

---

Yusuke ran over to Kurama, Hiei and Botan, who had just arrived an hour ago. "What took you?" Botan asked. "We found a dead body. It's a boy and he went to our school."

"Who?" Botan asked. "Takeshi Akiya. You know that guy who's a dumbass. His heart was ripped out of him."

Kurama heard a giggle. It was _that_ giggle. The same one of the girl who was Naraku's daughter. He looked up at her. "Hello Youko-sama." she said. The gang looked up above them; the girl was hovering over them, a smirk on her face. "A little girl? What are you 12?" Yusuke asked. "Go home you little brat."

The girl growled. "I'm not a little girl. I'm older than you, 3 times your age, you cocky bastard! And second, that makes me far older than you. You rotten half blood!"

"What? You're that old? Sorry you old hag!"

She was getting really pissed at Yusuke. She growled and pointed at Yusuke. "Shut up! Sure I look like I'm a twelve year old but this is just my cover form! I look much older in my real form."

"Yeah around 100 years old." Yusuke muttered. A vein popped out on the side of her head. "Damn half blood. Anyway. Who are you?"

"We're the Spirit Detectives!"

She laughed evilly and summoned her halberd. _That's...!_ Kurama thought.

"The Spirit Detectives? You? A human? A 1/2 blood, a fire demon and a fox? How sweet, yet easy to kill." the girl said. "Die you pathetic excuses for demons!" she said then attacked them.

Kurama pulled out his whip and lashed at her. It barely hit her. "You traitor!" she shouted attacking him. "Kurama! Rei Gun!" Yusuke said shooting at the girl. The blast hit the girl and she disappeared. When the smoke cleared, Yusuke thought she was gone. He smiled. "What was easy."

"Not really." the girl said then appeared. "What!?"

She chuckled. "Now, die you basta--" she stopped then clutched her heart. Yusuke and the others looked at her. "Father what are you--?" she asked then screamed in pain. _"Return to your human form and stay with one of them. That way you can find your brother." _Naraku said. She flipped her wings while still having her hand to her heart. "I'll be back. Oh yeah. Tell that bastard of a CEO that Kohaku's true power is awaking. His wife will go byebye."

"What!?" Yusuke asked. "That little freak?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama remembered. _"My brother is your worse enemy. I am your second worse enemy. When he remembers, we will start the war between this world and the next."_

"You said something about a war. What is it?"

"I don't tell traitors about my father's plans. Later."

Yusuke growled and walked towards the bench "Damn...she got away."

"Shuichi! Is that you?"

"Haru-san." Kurama said then got rid of the whip and put the rose in his hair. "Shuichi!"

Botan and Yusuke jumped up. "Ready?" she asked. "Yeah."

"Taijiya-san." Botan said. Haru stopped. "Yes?"

"So you know why Kohaku is so strange?" Yusuke asked. "Strange?"

"Sir your son isn't human. He's well...he's a demon born from a demoness." Botan said to Kohaku's father. "You're talking about child, let alone a human one no less."

"Sir he wants to kill your wife!" Yusuke said. Haru looked at him. "You're crazy."

"Haru-san, they're telling the truth! That boy isn't human!"

Haru just ignored them.

---

The girl landed in an alleyway and began to pant. _"Reiki how is he?"_

_"Fine. He's asleep now. But I'm sure he'll remember you." _

_"Good. Reiki I'll be staying with the red haired boy."_

_"Okay."_

_"Ja ne."_

She took a deep breath as her wings engulfed her and a young woman no older than 18 appeared in her place. She still had brown hair but it was darker and she had brown eyes and wore a ripped school uniform.

She limped to Kurama's house where Shiori answered the door. Shiroi gasped and brought the girl in. "Tell me what's your name?" she asked.

The girl smirked. _"Should I father?"_

_"Yes."_

_"My name is Sango..."_

-Could I be In love With you?- Note: Sango x Kurama lovey-dovey.


End file.
